From Christmas Past to Christmas Future
by Empty Thoughts
Summary: 12 Christmas-centric drabbles leading up to Christmas day. Each are 100 words, ranging from the past to the future. Requests accepted. Day twelve: Frank and Hazel.
1. The Christmas Tree Incident

**... I'm horrible. I said I'd update 25 WTPO before I did anything else... But I'm going to write it soon and yeah. Once the break starts I'll update.**

* * *

.O.

"Why," Percy paused to glare at the monstrosity in front of him, "are fake trees so difficult?"

Annabeth, who sat as far as possible from the disaster her boyfriend created, sipped at her tea. "I don't think it's the tree's fault."

Percy turned around. "This is so the tree's fault."

Annabeth gave a quiet, "hmm."

"Maybe we shouldn't have gotten it from IKEA."

"Mhm." Annabeth agreed. "Maybe we shouldn't have waited until Christmas eve to put it up."

Percy reached into a box and pulled out a tiny blue star.

"I think it's great, regardless." Annabeth said to humor him.

* * *

.O.

**If anyone has a paring they'd like to request, say so in a review... I'm trying not to do repeats though, but if I must, I must. **


	2. The Silent Morning Interrupted

Leo Valdez grinned a devious grin so wide, the Grinch would have been jealous.

"Good morning, love birds!" He called joyously, his voice ringing clearly through the quiet morning.

Piper supported her head on her elbow, clearly disoriented. "Leo?" She yawned quickly, "Why are you in my apartment?"

"It's Christmas day!" He exclaimed. His hat jingled in agreement.

Jason, who up until that point was asleep, groaned. "I regret giving him that key now."

Piper glared. "This is your fault."

Leo tossed two red Santa Claus hats on the bed. "Let's go! Presents!"

Jason gave Piper a small smile. "Sorry."

* * *

**Lunalove25: I've always been a secret Jasper supporter... Shh is a secret. I hope this worked, I mean, they _are_ together. In the same bed. *suggestive wink***

**I want to thank everyone who reviewed! They mean a lot. And all those silent stalkers out there, don't be afraid to review too.**

**Next update: tomorrow. Get excited kiddies.**


	3. Paper Work Goes Out The Window

"Reyna," He replied. He looked down at her paper covered desk. "Are you doing paper work on Christmas Eve?"

"Yes." She went back to shuffling through papers.

Leo stood still for a moment, unable to comprehend how someone could be doing paper work on Christmas Eve. "No." He said suddenly.

Reyna glanced up. "'No'?"

Leo grabbed the papers off her desk-"Hey!"—and shut them in her filing cabinet. He grabbed her arm and carefully pulled her around the desk.

"I have things to do, Valdez. Let me go!" She protested, fixing her toga.

"Too bad."

* * *

**Leyna was requested by Kat567. Woo. Today I listened to eight hours of horrible Christmas music sung and played by eight year old kids and people my age who can't sing. And the occasional adult. Eight. Hours. I was literally ****this ****close to going postal.**


	4. Snow Covered Roof Mishaps

It was a story told around the campfire near Christmas. It was a story the Hermes Cabin loved to tell.

Christmas eve, a long time ago, a boy named Travis, and his brother Connor, snuck into the big house. They quickly got to work, un-decorating the tree then carrying it up the stairs.

When morning came, they were finally putting the finishing touches. Campers made their way out of their cabins.

Then, Travis slipped, taking Connor with him.

The entire camp came out just in time to witness the two fall off the roof and into a large snow pile.

* * *

**My family is finally starting to get into the Christmas spirit. We made cookies and tonight we're putting up our tree. Woo. **

**If anyone's confused about what was going on: Travis and Connor moved the tree onto the roof as a prank. **


	5. We Wish You A Cookie-Filled Christmas

Christmas was supposed to be a time where family spent their time together.

Cookies were to be made, smiles were to be exchanged, and presents were to be unwrapped. Percy would arrive home from camp, give her a kiss on the cheek. He would then promptly ask for a cookie, which she'd bring out on a plate with a knowing smile. She'd watch while he gleefully grab one and eat it. Paul would later go looking for a few before dinner, and he would come back empty handed. It would be happy.

But Sally didn't make any cookies that Christmas.

* * *

Snow day snow day snow day. This is why I love Canada. I stayed home all day and you all probably went to school.

haha.

ha.


	6. I wouldn't Touch Him With A 10 Foot Pole

All the people of Camp Jupiter who were currently celebrating Christmas would end up in the bad parts of Hades, he could feel it. It was usually Christians who thought non-believers would but whatever.

He glared at the last minute people who were putting Christmas lights up, and he glared at the peek-a-boo inflatable penguin. Stupid Christmas.

They weren't even Christians! They shouldn't celebrate Christmas!

Octavian continued to glare at the ground until a small figure evaporated in front of him. Clearly the child wasn't paying attention, but they took one look up and gave a blood curdling scream.

"GRINCH!"

* * *

**Why I didn't update: I was literally distracted by shiny things. Really. I'm still aiming to finish this on Christmas, so either Friday or Saturday I'll update 2 times. **


	7. How the Obsession Started

Christmas shopping was horrible, in Bianca's opinion. Even if she only had to go shopping for one person, it was still a pain. Probably because Nico was the most fickle person ever.

One minute he wanted a soccer ball, the next it was a Gameboy.

But here she was, two weeks before Christmas, walking around the streets of Maine. She had been in almost every store, except the GameStop that was staring her in the face. She walked in and pointed at a random thing.

"What's this?" She asked.

The clerk barely glanced her way. "Mythomagic cards."

"I'll take it."

* * *

IT'S NOT MIDNIGHT YET. IT DOESN'T COUNT WEEE. Tomorrow the world won't end :) I just know at it. Though if it does, you can yell at me while I'm in hell. Woo. Yells.


	8. Of Lights and Strangulation

Luke knew that if Thalia was there, she would have killed him for trying. Very slowly, in fact. But he couldn't resist. The opportunity was just too good. He already had the lights, so why not?

Luke found himself an extension cord and got to work. He spent most of the night carefully hanging lights from branch to branch, hoping he wouldn't fall.

With a smile he plugged the lights in. He watched Thalia's tree light up, and he knew, if she was there, she would be wringing his neck. But it would be worth it, just for her reaction.

* * *

**Tomorrow I'll work on your requests. I have all my drabbles done, so I'm not sure which ones I'll cut off. I'm going to try and do a few, but some of them may be a bit hard. Sorry if I don't. I'll also update two times tomorrow.**


	9. Mother In Laws and Flips

"If you hurt my daughter, I'll hurt you." The harsh words were whispered into his ear.

Chris felt slightly intimidated then felt like an idiot for feeling intimidated. The woman was about five feet tall, a foot less than him, and the size of a twig.

He didn't reply, so the woman grabbed his arm and in one swift motion, flipped him. He groaned.

"There's more where that came from, punk."

Then Clarisse came down. "Why are you on the floor?"

"Your mom..." He replied.

"She's a black belt." She informed him.

It was going to be a long Christmas.

* * *

**I meant to update on the 22, it's just... I got distracted and suddenly it's 1:20 in the morning. What is this sorcery? **


	10. Christmas Trees in the Wrong Place

"… Apollo," Artemis eyed her twin carefully, "what are you doing?"

The sun god looked up. "Oh, hey, Arty."

"Don't call me that." She narrowed her eyes.

Apollo didn't take noticed, and pointed to the miniature tree in front of them. "It's called a Christmas tree."

"So?" Artemis said, "why are you putting it up in the throne room?"

Apollo shrugged uncaringly. "Why not?"

"We don't need a Christmas tree."

"The mortals say it's supposed to bring unity or something. We could use a bit of unity,  
so I thought, why not."

She rolled her eyes, but left him alone.

* * *

**1: I can't count. Were you really that surprised?**

**2: I have ****_one_**** more drabble to write. I will not be doing Jeyna, considering it's no longer cannon. So leave a review of who you'd like to see, and I'll post it on Christmas. If you guys really want, I'll do Percabeth again. If there's any hardcore Percabeth fans out there.**


	11. Anything for You, My Darling

Silena spied the box. She shook it and tilted her head in concentration. "What is it?"

"Guess." Charlie replied.

"I'm bad at guessing."

So Charlie let her open it. It was a box. A _shoe_ box.

Silena narrowed her eyes. "Shoes?"

Charles Beckendorf grinned.

"Shoes."

"Are you going to look inside or what?"

She opened the box and glared at the shoes. "Are these… Louis Vuitton?"

Oh no, Charlie thought. She doesn't like them. "Uh, yeah."

"You didn't." She deadpanned.

"Oops?"

"Oh Charlie, you shouldn't have. These are too expensive…"

"Only the best for you."

And so she kissed him.

* * *

There is presents under my tree. They are taunting me. I'm not aloud to open them until 7:30 .-. I'm sad.

AND UM THIS IS FOR ALL THOSE WHO WANTED SILENA AND BECKENDORF. I'm pretty sure it was requested more than once. Not sure what tomorrow's will be BUT OH MY GODS IT'S CHRISTMAS.


	12. Undecided Christmas Shopping

Frank wasn't sure _what_ you get your girlfriend who was born in the 40s but then died and came back to life. They were kind of hard to shop for.

He wasn't going to get her a bike. (They had bikes back then right?)

He didn't think an iPod touch would end very well for Hazel _or_ the iPod.

And they had been dating for a few years now, and those would be bad gifts. Not-worth-sleeping-on-the-couch gifts.

Frank wasn't sure why he waited until a few short days before Christmas, but he finally went shopping.

He chose a diamond ring.

* * *

This is it guys. The end of the road. I hope you all had a safe and happy holidays! Don't forget to review... hint hint.


End file.
